Starlight Ocean
by LeGenDex
Summary: Join Thomas Rouge as he sets out to gather a crew and find the One Piece, expect action, adventure, comedy and a lil romance.(let me get away with a pinch!) But the path to becoming pirate king isn't easy, how will Thomas an his crew fair in the Starlight Ocean, the sea of dreams awaits!
1. Heroes or Villains? Pirates at the Docks

The small harbor was bustling with activity a the latest shipment of merchandise was being sorted and distributed to the appropriate warehouses. Many of the workers were especially happy about a large shipment of liquor that had come in. As the sun reached its peak a foreman blew a loud horn signalling the afternoon break. Many of the workers took off towards the tavern or their own houses for a good meal, leaving only the ten men who made up the dock guard to watch over the warehouses.

XxXxX

"Hehehe." Laughed a man with long unkempt black hair and a short and scraggy beard. His clothes were a tattered and patched mess, with his sleeveless shirt being left open to reveal powerful pectorals and arms. However, in contrast to this the man had a large potbelly and short thin legs. "Well boys those damn dock workers are on break so it's about time to end ours and do some plundering, What do ya say?" The man asked as he strode across his ship. It wasn't a large vessel but it fit him and his thirty men comfortably, as well as flying a simple jolly roger. The men gathered around with swords and guns at the ready, yelling for blood. The large man laughed again at his crews excitement and barked orders to the helmsman as the ship raised anchor and sailed straight for the docks.

The guards triggered the alarm as soon as they saw the jolly roger flying on the mast of the ship. Many of the workers returned to the docks with weapons as the pirates began disembarking and hacking slashing at the guards. The large man jumped from the prow and landed on the dock with a smirk, he was now carrying the large steel mace in which he got his name from, Norbert the "Heavy Hand." He preceded to gleefully swat away the charging guards and the workers who had come as reinforcements. "Keep hammering away boys they wont last long!" Norbert crowed. Suddenly something strange caught the large mans eye, a pair of teenagers were casually strolling and talking amongst themselves while examining the ships, an odd occurrence since a battle was happening just meters away from them.

"Hey brats bad time to be taking a stroll!" The man shouted angrily. Feeling especially irritated he charged forward and swung his mace down towards the young boy, smiling as he heard the thunk of his mace. His smile vanished when he noticed that his mace's descent had been stopped and that the black haired boy had stopped it with just his left hand.

"Damnit," The boy said as he tussled his spiky black hair with his free hand, "if you'd just left us alone we could have all been on our merry way." Despite the boys lanky frame, made apparent by his tight red long sleeved shirt and form fitting blue jeans he possessed an add aura that made Norbert back off in fright. "And you made one more mistake I wont forgive Fatso, calling yourself a pirate when you are so weak!" The boy twisted his body sending his right foot into the air. Norbert stepped backwards to dodge the blow but, was caught unaware as the boy shifted his weight and used the momentum of his first kick to twist in the air and bring his left heel down on the massive man's head.

"What happened to being inconspicuous, Thomas?" the girl asked. Like the boy her hair was black but much longer and in pig tails. She was head shorter than the boy and she rocked a Gothic Lolita outfit with a black tank top, plus black and red plaid mini skirt.

"Oh right, the guy pissed me off so much I forgot, sorry Anna." Thomas said, absentmindedly as he scratched the back of his head. As he stared down at the motionless man's body. Thomas had managed to kick the man's head into the concrete hard enough to leave cracks in it. Coupled with the steel plating on the heels and toes of his shoes, the damage was enough to crack the mans skull and cause a pool of blood to begin forming.

"Captain!" Two of Norbert's crew had broken free of the workers defensive line and were charging at Thomas with their swords raised in an attempt to cut him down. However, they didn't make it that far as small a pair of small throwing knives embedded themselves into one eye each on both of them.

"Nice aim as always Anna, but brutal as well." Thomas said as he flinched at the sight of the two men screaming and grasping at their now useless eyes.

"Calling a young lady brutal, hmm?" Anna said as she pulled two more knives from under her skirt and held them loosely in her left hand. "I can't say you are completely wrong, but I don't have to like it."

"YOU BITCH!" One of the men shouted as he stood up, his eyelid closed over his left eye as he ran towards Anna, intending to run her through with his sword.

"Interesting last words." She said as she threw both knives at the man. They sunk into his left breast, which he clutched as he fell face first to the ground. The other man, along with what was left of Norbert's crew had lost morale and was attempting to retreat. Anna drew another knife tossing and burying it into the back of his neck.

"There isn't enough cannon fodder here for this to be any fun." Thomas sighed as he began picking up Anna's knives. She always insisted that retrieving and cleaning her weapons wasn't something a 'lady' should do. After retreiving and cleaning all five knives he returned them to Anna. She quickly slid them into the sheathes around her thighs.

"You kids sure are something else, you made taking out that guy look easy." A worker said as several of them approached, carrying bloody weapons and a few leaning on each other for support. The remaining pirates had surrendered and were being tied up by several workers and the heavily injured workers were being taking to a nearby clinic.

"It was easy, you guys are just weak." Thomas said as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. This statement shocked the workers, but they recovered quickly enough.

"That's fair I guess," The one who had spoken before said. "We would have lost had you not taken out that guy with the mace." He said glancing at the body. "Anyway we need to thank you somehow and i'm sure the mayor would like to meet you would you mind coming?" He asked.

After a quick glance at Anna, Thomas shrugged, "Why not?"

"We would be delighted." Anna said.

XxXxX

They arrived at the massive townhouse quickly, and were asked to wait in the foyer for a few minutes while the mayor handled some paperwork. The workers who had guided them to the building had left at the door and been replaced by two of the mayors assistants. Soon they were escorted into the mayor office and ushered forward by the assistants. "Sir these are the two people who helped with the dock incident." One of the assistants said gesturing at Thomas and Anna.

"Ahh so you are the ones I heard about." An old man said looking up from a pile of papers. The old man was dressed in a brown suit and wore large circular lns glasses with red rims that clashed with his white hair. "The name's Daniel Dyman, but everyone calls me Mayor Dandy and I can't figure out why." Daniel shook his head to clear his thoughts, "So what are your names?" He inquired.

"Thomas Rouge is my name, Mr. Dandy." He said, visibly fighting against his laughter.

"My name is Anna Kerchief, pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Dyman." Anna said formally.

"Well we are glad to have you both in town, the marines have already been informed and are on their way." Daniel said as he fiddled with his glasses. "The closest base is a day away so you could stay here for the night and collect the bounty for that pirate tomorrow."

"Sorry, but we have to decline, we aren't big fans of the Marines and we aren't heroes either." Anna said as an evil smile crossed her lips and she pulled a pair of knives from under her skirt.

"Happy to say that we are pirates, and i'm the guy who's gonna be king." Thomas said as he twirled and punched one of the assistant in the jaw, dropping him instantly. "We don't have a name, ship or crew yet, but one day we'll be even more famous than the Gold Roger!" At that declaration he rushed forward deking the remaining assistant in the face, also knocking him out. As Thomas dealt with the assistants Anna slid a knife from under her skirt and held it up to the Daniel's throat.

"We have a few demands Mr. Dyman." She said smiling, "We want the largest ship two people can sail prepared and loaded with provisions and at least 100,000 Beri on board. If you can't meet those demands within the next two hours we start killing people." She spoke calmly with her eyes locked onto the old mans all the while spinning another knife absentmindedly.

"Calm down will you Anna, you seem less like a pirate and more like a demon right now." Thomas laughed as he began inspecting some of the antiques weapons on the wall. "The old guy doesn't strike me as a swordsman, what a waste for some of these swords, especially this one." He said picking up a sword with a pure white hilt, circular guard and a white painted sheath. He drew the sword to reveal its straight blade and whistled, "This is the Wado Ichimonji isn't it?" He asked directing the question towards the old man.

"Yes," Replied the Mayor, "it is quite unusual to come across such a rare sword for sale. You have a good eye for blades I take it you have some level of skill with swords?"

"Ugh boys and their toys." Anna grumbled as she made herself comfortable still spinning her knives.

"Ha, i'm no good with swords, I've just seen a picture of it in a book once. Though I will take this sword it could come in handy." Thomas laughed.

XxXxX

The hours passed and the pair boarded their new boat dragging the Mayor along with them, after checking that the provisions and money had been placed they set out to sea. After the two had cleared a safe distance from the harbor they dropped the old man into a dingy and lowered him into the water to make his own way back. "so you've finally got a ship Captain Thomas so what's next?" Anna asked smilingly up at the crows nest from the helm. The ship wasn't a large one but it could house about five people comfortably.

"Why even ask Anna? I already said I'd leave the route to you so longs as we go places where we can have some fun." Thomas called down as he scanned the horizon of the North Blue with a giant smile on his face.

Anna sighed at her childhood friends irresponsibility, though she had always known that things would end up like this so she had worked her self to the bone studying navigation. "We'll go to the Silvy Islands first then, it's nearby and is a great place to start looking for more crew mates."

"Silvy Islands?"

"It's a chain of pirate controlled islands, there isn't much of a Marine presence in the area because of it." She explained.

"Sounds fun." He said with a smile.


	2. Everyday Stupidity Thomas' Fun!

Thomas stretched his arms behind his head as he walked across the short deck and stared at the looming harbor. "What town is this again?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Lilycove, one of the three largest cities on the Silvy Islands." Anna said from behind the helm. While Thomas was still in his red long sleeved shirt and form fitting jeans, Anna had changed into a short black dress with red rose embroidery around the edge. Her green eyes glowing in the dawns light underneath the curtain of her loose black hair.

"Looks a little peaceful for a large pirate town." Thomas said as he made his way over to the helm and stood beside Anna. "Then again it is pretty early, most of the people probably have hangovers." He joked, causing Anna to nearly double over trying to stifle her laughter. Soon tye ship was docked at the harbor and after Anna had grudgingly paid the docking tax, they both disembarked. Thomas was carrying the Wado Ichimonji, considering it was to valuable a treasure to leave unguarded.

"We need to get some maps and navigating equipment for the ship." Anna said as she referenced a list. She wanted to pick up plenty of non perishable goods and utilities to stock the ship.

"Hey Anna." Thomas said stopping at an arm wrestling challenge set up on the street and watching two large men struggling with each other. "I want to try." He grinned while pointing as one of the men finally gained the advantage and slammed the others hand down.

"Aww and that's it for or challenger folks! At least he put up a good fight!" Barked a loud portly man who stood behind the winning wrestler, who was flexing his arms like a show off. "Does anyone else want to test their strength? Only 100 Beri per challenge, with a payout of 1,000 Beri if you win!" The portly man shouted at the people who passed by.

After getting the entry fee from Anna and handing it to the booth hawker, who thought it was going to be easy money based off Thomas' size, he sat down in front of the man with the bulging biceps. As they set up and locked hands the guy finally spoke with a sadistic grin, "Shouldn't have thrown your money away kid." Thomas only grinned right back at him. The match started as a stalemate between the two, however the older man slowly began to force Thomas' hand downwards. Thomas was still grinning as he watched the cocky smirk slide off his opponents face as he realized the boy was far stronger than he appeared. Thomas grit his teeth as he was slowly being over powered. The man was strong, so strong in fact that Thomas was getting excited from the thought of actually taking the guy on in a fight. He looked the man straight in the eyes and smiled again as the pupils of his ice blue eyes turned into slits. The change unnerved the large man and in an instant the tables were turned as Thomas slammed the mans hand onto the table.

"Well that was fun." Thomas said as he stood and rolled his arm around, working the strained muscles out. He collected his winnings from the flabbergasted portly man and made his way back over to Anna, who was sitting on a barrel waiting for him.

"You realize he probably won't take that loss lying down?" She said as she hopped off the barrel and began walking down the street.

"That's what i'm counting on." He said with a huge grin.

She just sighed and said, "Be careful you big idiot."

"Yes Mam." He said half jokingly, and earning a vicious glare.

XxXxX

It was still early in the morning so many of the shops they visited were uncrowded which made their shopping easier and much to the amusement of Thomas most of the people on the street were either passed out pirates or half awake ones complaining about the sunlight. "I didn't actually think they'd all have hangovers, but this is just hilarious." He laughed.

"There is nothing funny about a bunch of rough necks passed out in their own vomit." Anna complained being forced to step around another body.

"You laughed earlier." He pointed out.

"The reality is far more disgusting than my mental image lead me to believe." She said as she finished gathering up and paying for the tools she wanted. "I'm going to head back to the ship and get this equipment set up. We'll stock up and leave tomorrow, so just have some fun and try to stay out of trouble." She said as she left.

XxXxX

Thomas passed the hours by wandering around aimlessly, occasionally stopping at a food booth to get something to eat. He was beginning to wonder if he had read the guy at the arm wrestling booth wrong. Just as he was about to give up and head for the ship he caught sight of just what he was hoping for. He casually made his way into a back street and smiled as he turned around and waited for his pursuers. Four men came into the alley two armed with knives and one with a flintlock pistol. The last one was the large man from the booth who was carrying a large battle ax. "Took you guys long enough, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Thomas goaded with a grin.

This only pissed of the man even more, but he swallowed his anger and calmly gave the order, "Kill him." The two men with knives charged him from both sides, Thomas waited till the last second before reaching out both arms and catching the men by their hair. He stepped backwards and used their own momentum to pull them in and slam their heads together. As he let the two unconscious men drop his pupils turned to slits as he saw the one with the pistol aiming it at him. Just before the man pulled the trigger Thomas ducked and charged, with the bullet whizzing by harmlessly. As the gunman frantically tried to reload his pistol Thomas made it to him and planted his fist in the mans stomach. The force from the blow caused the man to keel over and cough up blood as he passed out.

"Now it's just you and me, Muscles." Thomas said as he straightened up, looking frightening with his battle crazed smile and pupils in slits. The man finally lost his temper as he charged forward and swung his ax downward, however Thomas just jumped backwards avoiding the blow. "You know all that mass makes you really slow and a huge target." Thomas continued to goad and enrage the man, who hoisted his ax from the ground and took a side swing attempting to lob off Thomas' head. Thomas effortlessly dodged the blow by ducking under the blade and moved forward, bringing back his fist then thrusting it into his opponents gut. The blow which hand knocked out the gunman only made the man cringe slightly.

"You're going to have to punch harder than that if you want to actually hurt me." the man said, some of his earlier cockiness returning.

"Oh please, if took this seriously it wouldn't last long enough to be fun." Thomas said, foregoing his earlier goading tone and speaking matter of factly. The sudden change in tone caught the man off guard and enraged him once more, he was tired of being made fun of by some punk kid. He charged in again swinging his ax downward, only for it to be caught by a large pair of furry hands?

"What the hell!?" the man cried as his ax was ripped from his hands.

"See what I mean now?" Thomas said as he tossed the ax to the ground at the mans feet. Thomas was covered in golden brown fur and his hair had thickened into a massive black mane. His jaw had elongated into a lions maw and his body showed a decent muscle tone. "I ate the Neko Neko no Mi Lion Model as a kid, so i'm a Lion Man." He explained as his features returned to normal. "And its not like I need to transform to beat you, I was just making a point." Thomas said as he stepped back to let the man pick up his ax. However he was caught off guard as the man stepped forward and grabbed his neck, choking him.

"Hah, got you know brat!" The man said as he tightened his grip.

"Ass...hole..." Thomas coughed as he swung his right leg straight up into the the guys manhood, causing him to release his grip on Thomas and clutch it instead.

"That's not fair." The man moaned as he sank to his knee's.

"As if you're one to talk about being fair and besides i'm a pirate, why would I fight fairly?" Thomas said as he swung his right leg again and clocked the man upside his jaw, knocking him out like the others.


	3. New Destination! Sail to Quintesque Isle

The sun was beginning to set as Anna paced the short deck waiting for Thomas to return. She was more convinced that he was lost than hurt, but even that slight chance of that worried her. Finally the voice she had been waiting to hear called out, "Yo Anna did you miss me?"

"As if I would you idiot, have you had your fill of fun?" She said hiding the relief on her face.

"It was fun at first, but at the end it was a real kick in the balls." He said snickering.

"Do you really need to speak so vulgarly to say that it was a let down?" Anna mused with a look of resignation on her face.

"You'd be laughing if you saw how the fight went." He laughed as he pulled out a couple of takeout boxes. "Fried shrimp and rice, want some?" He said holding out a box to her once he was on the boats deck. Anna took the food with a smile and lead the way into the small kitchen to eat.

"We have some more shopping to do for clothes and food tomorrow before we set sail, make sure you buy some more clothes, your current ones are beginning to smell like a landfill." Anna said in between bites of her shrimp and rice.

"Okay, okay. I'll pick out some more clothes." Thomas said with a sigh, "I'll be the most dandy pirate on the seas."

"I doubt that, you would be competing against the 'Gentleman' Rudolph Winchester." Anna said as she sat wiped her face with a cloth.

"Anna I was being sarcastic and though I want to fight a Warlord, I'll pass on him." Thomas said as he upturned and emptied the rest of the takeout box in his mouth.

Anna sighed, "Whatever just get to bed soon, we have another early day tomorrow.'

XxXxX

Th next morning both of them were up relatively early with separate lists for provisions to buy for the trip to the next island. "How come my list is longer?" Thomas asked as he examined it.

"For two reasons, the first is that you are a guy and can carry more, second i'm a fragile young lady." Anna told him pointing her left index finger at him.

"Fragile my ass! You're practically a demon in human clothi..." Thomas was silenced by her dark piercing glare and slowly began to back up. "Uhm... I'm sorry?" He said, to little to late as he was punched in the face by Anna.

"Start shopping." She told him, handing him her list as well. With a sigh of defeat he took it and headed off to the shopping district. "Why do I even like this idiot." She muttered to herself starting to head back to the ship. _Well I suppose I can just go ..._ "Oh no! Thomas get back here!" She shouted chasing after him .

XxXxX

It had been three days since they had stocked up at Lilycove and they could finally see Quintesque Island in the distance. "Whats up with this islands weird name?" Thomas asked as he secured the Wado Ichimonji to his left side. Thomas was dressed in one of his new outfits, a loose red sleeveless shirt paired with khaki cargo shorts.

"It has something to do with the fact that the island is five small ones connected by bridges." Anna said from behind the wheel. She was dressed in a white tank top with black rose pattern on the lower left half and a black short skirt. She wore her black combat boots over her red and black striped thigh high socks. "Apparently there's a tournament about to take place on the island as well." She said as an after thought, already knowing what the response was going to be.

"What I wasn't invited to the party?" Thomas said indignantly, raising an eyebrow.

XxXxX

The two were making their way through the small town after making port. They stopped some locals occasionally to ask about the directions. Eventually they came across the pit, where the matches would be held within a few days. "Real fancy place they got here." Thomas said as he leaned over the rail to peer into the the pit. The large sand covered floor was littered in bones and dark brown splotches coated the walls.

Anna joined him at the rail only to grimace at the sight. "They couldn't clean it up?" She asked as she wrinkled her nose and turned away.

"Shikikikiki, it's used only once or twice a year Darling." A large man cackled and stepped out of the shade of a building. His round body and putrid stench provided more than enough reason for Anna to back away and scowl at the man for calling her 'Darling'.

Thomas took in the mans raggy long black hair and equally oily beard. "Why's that?" Thomas asked to daw the mans attention to himself. The man cackled some more as he turned to face Thomas, taking the young man in.

"I take it yer gonna be joinin' in boy?" The man asked and cackled more as Thomas just nodded. "Got balls don'cha kid, take care the beasties in the prelim's don' go chewin' on 'em." The man cackled more wildly, "We may play host to pirates but even we can'ta stand to watch killen's all the time."

"People die in the fights?" Anna had finally moved forward to ask, though her nose was still crinkled against the smell.

"Ya heard me righ' Darling," The man chuckled watching Anna cringe at the name," mostly only happens in the prelim round. Ya see they pull these big ol' beasties out of the wild and let them have their way in the Pit. Ya beat ya beastie and ya move on. Simple righ'?"

Thomas smiled, "Sounds perfect old man where's the sign up sheet?" His response causing the man to cackle even louder.

"Shikikikiki. I like ya boy, whats ya name?"

"Thomas Rouge."

"Shikikikiki, the sign ups at the Crow's Nest, nastiest bar in town."

Thomas waved his thanks and walked away with Anna close behind, keeping her nose crinkled as she passed by the man. "That man was absolutely disgusting." Anna moaned when they were out of hearing range. Thomas simply nodded, lost in thought and looking for the bar. He didn't want to admit it to Anna but even he had noticed something off about the man.

After an hour of searching, with more directions from locals, They finally came across the beat up run down bar known as the Crow's Nest. Whichever after some question they discovered was owned by the same man who owned the Pit. The Bartender gave Thomas an application for the event, which was divided into three preliminary rounds on four of the islands and the finals would b held on the last island.

"Pretty sketchy place here," Thomas said as he walked out, "if it wasn't for the stank I could probably have fun here."

"Ugh, this is the most vulgar place we've been too." Anna complained, "Why would you ever want to stay here longer than necessary?"

"Aw come on Anna," Thomas turned to find her making her way through the door, "This is only our third island, i'm sure we'll come across a worse place."

"Oh gods I hope not." Anna said despairingly. Her tone and expression were so comical that it caused Thomas to laugh so violently that he doubled over. "It's not funny." Anna said as she glared daggers at him.

"Take a joke Anna." Thomas said with a smile as he straightened up trying to regain control of his breathing. "We won't be here long and if the place bothers you to much you can just wait on the boat while I clean house."

"And worry while you are fighting animals?" She asked.

"The animals are what's worrying you?" He said incredulously.

"Just because you can turn into a lion doesn't mean you won't beaten." Anna stated.

"Fair point, but I haven't lost yet." Thomas countered.

"Ugh, you are just impossible when it comes to fights you know that?" Anna said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"So I've heard," Thomas said with a smile, "every time you try to stop me from having fun."

"From doing stupid things." She corrected with a sigh. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered to herself, while shaking her head lightly back and forth and huffing when a strand of hair came loose in her face.

"You know it's about noon, I say we get some lunch and cool down." Thomas suggested as he resumed walking and Anna trudged along behind him tucking her hair back into place. He knew they had passed several restaurants while they had been scouring the town. Taking a look back at the still pouting Anna, Thomas sighed realizing it would probably take a full course of her favorite foods to get her in a good mood again.


End file.
